Wizard
"Wizard" ( Majutsushi) is an attribute given to cards themed after magicians and witches. Playstyle In Magic World, the Wizards focus on taking down the opponent not through brute force, but through controlling and limiting their moves while slowly taking them down with powerful abilities to compensate their weaker stats. List of Wizard Cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Death Wizard Dragon Dungeon World Monsters Size 1 *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Missile Magician, Addrick Katana World Monsters Size 2 *Cyber Onmyoji, Seimei Generic Monsters Size 1 *Actor Knights the Magician Legend World Monsters Size 1 *Great Magician, Merlin Magic World Items *Gunrod, Hammerschmidt Type-CLA Spells *Great Spell, Amanosuzu Chance *Great Spell, Auld Lang Syne *Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock *Great Spell, Special Elegant Amazing Wall *Happy Camper *Nothing to It! *Void System Impacts *New-Era Great Spell, The Creation Monsters Size 0 *Battle Wizard, The Ace *Great Warlock's Disciple, Zessica *Licht "SD" & Dunkelheit "SD" Size 1 *Battle Wizard, The Straight *Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis *Dragowizard Medium *Dragowizard, Burning Wand *Dragowizard, Mitschuler *Dragowizard, Qinus Axia *Dragowizard, Rainbow Horn *Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel *Ideal Girl, Mary Sue *Kenjy of the Explosive Fists *Mage Disciple, Rody *Magic Artist, Andy *Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit *Magic Knight of Light, Licht *Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki *Magician of Glass, Will Glassart *Magus, Kanone *Mana Booster, Melerqim *Messenger of Moonlight, Luna *Messenger of Sunlight, Sol *Noble Magician, Suzuha *Qinus Axia "SD" *Todo of the Unseen Hands *Transmitter, Dendo Size 2 *57th Generation Great Magician Merlin, Unryu Togetsu *Absolute Girl of the Convent, Mary Sue *Barriermaster, Shadowflash *Center of the World, Mary Sue *Chain Magic Master, Link *Cloud-riding Hop Hob *Dance Magician, Albrecht *Dragosorcerer, Magician Drum *Dragowizard, Gan Alkimia *Dragowizard, Gorgas *Dragowizard, Magician Drum *Fire Starter, Ganzack *Herb Magician, Soichiro Tenjiku *Magic Knights of Bonds, Dunkelheit & Licht *Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado *Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Acht Nacht *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Einst *Sealed Master, Zustein *Thunder Summoner, Reiki *User of Darkness, Dunstan *Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster Size 3 *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *Blue Flame Master, Zustein *CHAOS Teo Lao *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Flame Master, Ganzack "Dva" *Green Wind Master, Rafaga *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Ruination, Cathy the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage *Witch of Variance, Alice the Adjuster Impact Monsters Size 2 *Mary Sue, "Eternal Ideal!" Size 3 *Hearty, "ABSC: Annihilate Buster Staff Custom" Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 * Noble Magician, Suzuha (Dungeon/Magic) List of Support Cards Spells *Great Spell, Auld Lang Syne *Great Spell, Deus EX Machina *Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock *Great Spell, Special Elegant Amazing Wall *Happy Camper *Kosher *Nothing to It! *You the Man! Impacts *De Guaita Crush Knuckle! Monsters Size 1 *Dragowizard Medium *Transmitter, Dendo *Magic Artist, Andy Size 2 *Dragowizard, Gorgas *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Einst Size 3 *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *CHAOS Teo Lao *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Green Wind Master, Rafaga *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Ruination, Cathy the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage Impact Monsters Size 2 *Mary Sue, "Eternal Ideal!" Size 3 *Hearty, "ABSC: Annihilate Buster Staff Custom" Trivia *Although this attribute was officially translated as "Wizard", cards with 「魔術師」 in its Japanese name are translated as "Magician" instead of the same name as the attribute. Category:Attributes Category:Wizard